


Only the Flower Knows

by BasicTrig



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe- Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicTrig/pseuds/BasicTrig
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki willingly offers himself to be the Emperor's concubine, in hopes that he may be able to save his family and village. Upon becoming the Emperor's concubine, Yuuri is slowly forgotten by the Emperor and discovered by the Emperor's general, Viktor Nikiforov. Their first meeting is sweet and dreamlike, their forbidden love slowly becomes a fiery inferno of deep red passion, filled with honeyed secrets and unspoken desires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfiction.  
> Not beta'd, expect mistakes and grammar issues.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for Yuri on Ice. All character rights goes to Mitsurō Kubo and her team. Bless them for creating such a good anime. Kudos to her.

Yuuri picks at the hard, dry, and cracked soil, staring at the solemn faces of his parents when they walk away with their backs slumped. This year's harvest was no good either, like last year, and the year before. It seems the God were angry and the town's oracle claimed it was the work of the newly crowned Emperor. Even with that said, there was nothing that could be done.

The Emperor played the ignorant fool who refused to address the villager's pleas for help and exemption from their taxes. Their complaints were returned with a letter with the Emperor's seal, threatening to send his men if they could not pay this year's taxes. Upon receiving the letter, the village seemed to be shrouded in a grim state.

Yuuri was lucky his family managed to barely scrape by with their taxes last year, or they would indeed suffer the same fate as their neighbors. He remembered his neighbor's desperate pleas, when the tax collector ordered his men to strip everything the family had, because they could not pay their taxes in time.

However this year, he doubt his family could pay the increased taxes. The whole village is burdened with a heavy drought that persisted for three straight years. Many of the villagers were stripped of everything they owned, and found refuge in their neighbor's homes.

Their sorrowful faces drenched in their own tears, as they watched their belongings forcibly taken away, as they were held back. The armed men threatened with their shining swords, if they were to retaliate, and one of the desperate villager had his head crushed with the sword's handle as he tried to pry his mother's cerimonial dress away from their wicked hands. The next day he hung himself, after blaming himself for being unable to save his mother's most valued dress.

His dead eyes became forever etched into Yuuri's mind, plaguing his dreams for weeks.

Powerless they were, but they endured as a family in hopes that the next day would be better than the last.

Yuuri's family resident, was now filled to the brim with at least twenty people, not including him. It was cramped, and he had to be careful where he treaded at night, so that he may not trip over the many limbs where his guest slept at night, in the living room. At this time, there were no room for complaints, with everyone working long hours in an effort to prepare this year's taxes.

* * *

 

It was then, when one afternoon with the village bells ringing for everyone to gather in the heart of the village. A figure could be seen heading towards Yuuri's village. It was one of the Emperor's messenger on his midnight horse, galloping down to the heart of the village, where everyone had begrudgingly gathered. Yuuri could sense the anxiety from everyone, when they feared it to be another tax collector, but all sighed in relief in their hearts when they saw that no other horsemen accompanied the messenger, with an invisible threat to take away their belongings.

The Emperor wanted the fairest and most beautiful maiden; male or female from every village to be offered as his concubine. Of course, the village would be awarded with a small ample reward for their cause, and more if the chosen concubine is able to rise among the ranks and favored by the Emperor. If they did not bring a candidate, it would be looked as an insult towards the Emperor and their village will be marked as rebelling.

With that, the messenger turned and swiftly left the village, leaving a trail of dust behind. The villagers already solemn and displeased with the Emperor's incompetence, were struck with confusion and decided to discuss it when the sun settled. They gathered up during the same day when the messenger came, in the worn court building.

* * *

 

The elders seated themselves in their high chairs, a symbol of unspoken authority, them being the wisest and the most prominent when they voiced out their opinions. Yuuri seated next to his sister, Mari near the middle of the seating arrangement. The room was tense, and forlorn on what to do.

One elder suggest to quickly choose a candidate for the Emperor, and the other decided against it.

The younger generations supported in favor of the first choice, their voices sounding near desperation than that of a suggestion. Many elders were skeptical, their own worn faces twisted into distaste, because their pride wanted them to retaliate and disobey the Emperor.

"We cannot trust the Emperor. He demands too much from us, and has not yet bothered to listen to our pleas!" The oldest member in the room, who was old enough to be Yuuri's great grandfather, slammed his bony fist on the armrest. He used to be a war veteran, or so Yuuri had heard. His morals and pride kept him grounded from coinciding with the Emperor, and it just may be the end for his village.

Yuuri looked at his father's stern face; his once soft features weathered from the long years of working too hard for too less. His worn hands clenched the shagged fabric of his pants, and the other squeezing his mother's equally worn hands in reassurance. Something in Yuuri's heart clenched a the sight.

_We will get through this hard time._

"I understand that we cannot trust the Emperor with our livelihood in his hands, yet we are powerless against him. If we do not comply to the Emperor's demands, he will assume our village is rebelling, and before we can even take our last breath, our village will cease to exist on the maps. So for now, I suggest we comply to his demands, no matter how unsettling it should be, so that we may have a possibility to last through this winter."

Yuuri's father had spoken up, his eyes gleaming in determination and resolve. If the village wasn't shrouded in such a downtrodden time, Yuuri's father would have been disdained for speaking out of turn, especially to the elders. Though no one seemed to care about that now, because most seemed to agree with him, even if they didn't show it.

"Fine, so be it. We will go with your suggestion, as most of the members in here also agree with you. However, since you proposed this suggestion, one of your children must take the burden of becoming the candidate," the elder pointed out. "End of discussion."

Yuuri took in a sharp intake of breath. He looked at Mari, whose earlier slouched posture had straighten up a bit. Yuuri from the corner of his eye, saw that his father's jaw clenched tightly. He could feel a sense of dread crawling up his spine for himself and for his sister.

The villagers slowly dispersed, leaving his family to be the only ones left in the courtroom. His mother's eyes were glassy, as if holding back her tears. He understood that she didn't want to be seen crying, for the fact that sending one of her child to the Emperor is not to be looked as a death sentence, but more of an opportunity for a better life, despite its underlying bitterness. Now, it depended whether Yuuri or Mari would go.

* * *

 

"Let me go," Yuuri said, breaking the pregnant silence.

"W-what, are you saying Yuuri?" Mari asked, the shock evident on her usual placid face. She expected herself to be offered, not her timid and shy brother.

"I meant what I said Mari. I'm going to offer myself to the Emperor, in hopes that I can somehow save the villagers, or at least help them in any way I can," he repeated. "And before you can stop me, or change my mind Mari, we both know that you can't stand men whose ego could be compared to the size of an elephant. You would cause more havoc on the first night with the Emperor, and I know you'd hate to be the submissive one in the relationship."

"Are you sure about this Yuuri?" his sister asks. 

She was worried for his well-being, something she express a lot, which made Yuuri feel something akin to fondness. He replies with an affectionate smile, but his eyes tell a different tale.

There was no celebration or feast the day before he was to be offered, but that was expected. Everyone needed to be as frugal as possible, and it was understandable. He didn't even feel hungry at all, with anxiousness pooling at the bottom of his guts.

The sense of time seemed to eat at him, and when he saw that the sun had set, his heart sank at the realization he only had a limited amount of time with his family, before his departure. He missed everyone even before he left, and didn't know whether this would be the last time he will see his family again. He just hoped it was not the case. For now, he wanted time to slow down, even if it was just for another second.

* * *

 

The next morning he bid his farewell to his family and the village, after they received their ample supply of rations and Yuuri carried off.

Yuuri felt a sense of restlessness gnawing at him. He didn't get much sleep the night before he was carried off in one of the Emperor's lavish carriage. As overly gaudy and elaborate the carriage was, the inside proved to be a nightmare. It was stuffy, and the window for sightseeing was small and covered. It reeked of a dense perfume, and Yuuri was sure to smell like it when he arrived at the castle. At least the men who were ordered to take him away, had provided an ample supply of rations for the entire village, but they would have to be very frugal in how they used the limited amount of supplies before it ran out.

The fine and expensive garments that his mother salvaged from her old wedding dress and reworked to make Yuuri's garments, felt like another layer of skin on him. Many villagers gave up some of their expensive garments, in hopes that they could piece together something for Yuuri, to catch the Emperor's attention. Yuuri however, felt suffocated in the garments, and felt he didn't deserve to wear such invaluable piece of clothing weaved from his village's hopes and burdens on his small shoulders. It was overwhelming.

The capital was far more beautiful than he had imagined, even if he had a small glimpse of it through the crevasse of the hooded window. Though, there was something odd and uneasy about the capita Yuuri couldn't put a finger on.

There weren't many people out, and he wondered if there was some kind of celebration going on?

* * *

 

Yuuri found himself gathered up after the long tiring journey, and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. He was placed in the same room with a bunch of other tired looking candidates as him. Many were beautiful men and women, dressed in their finest garments, some even had rare gemstones embroidered. Yuuri looked plain compared to the rest, and questioned whether it was an advantage or disadvantage. If he caught the Emperor's interest, he would help his village, but suffer as a plaything or whore for the Emperor.

A lanky man came in, his beady black eyes evaluating each and every one of the candidates. He held a clipboard and scribbled on the parchment attached. He showed no restraint on critiquing each candidates voicing out each of their imperfect. His mouth snarked up some rude comments, and one candidate bursted into tears being told that he looked like a cow, before informing her which quarters she would be staying in.

When it was Yuuri's turn to be evaluated, he mentally braced himself and expected for the worst.

He was glad he volunteered to go instead of his sister. He had more restraint than her, but as much as he liked to punch the lanky man in the face, he reminded himself his village's livelihood depended on him. He would endure for now.

"Hmm...too chubby, face too square, features too plain," the man said, scribbling down something onto the parchment. "What were they thinking, bringing this piggy here. Did the whole village consist of clowns, that they had to send in a piggy instead?" he insulted, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Yuuri never in his life felt so exposed, and his already little self-confidence deflated even more. He knew he wasn't the prettiest person on Earth, but for some stranger to spit venom in his face, and no less in front of an audience, is beyond humiliating. He was sure to have nightmares for days. He could hear the crude giggling across from where he was, by the far more beautiful candidates, who will likely end up in the Emperor's bed.

* * *

 

He was taken to the Milkweed quarters, and guessing from the unsavory name, he suspected it was the lowest ranking concubine quarters in the palace. It was still grand, and bigger than he expected it to be. His room, was larger than his home back in the village, and he didn't see anyone else around. He guessed he was the only one in the quarters.

He fell flat on the pre-made bed, that was physically more comfortable than the makeshift hay bed at home. Though, the bed didn't offer him any mental comfort, because he knew he would wake up the next morning, drowning in a lonely sentiment.

He was far from home, in a foreign place, and from the moment he arrived, he was humiliated in front of a large audience. Thinking about it made his heart ache uncontrollable, and wishing he never came here.

_No! I came here for a purpose._

He slapped his cheeks, and sat up. He would have to persevere and endure, for the sake of his family and village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. Expect grammar and spelling mistakes.

The dinner Yuuri was served consisted of many elaborate dishes of chicken, duck, fish, and vegetables. It truly was a waste of food for one person to finish.

Yuuri felt disappointed that all the left over food he didn't eat could still feed the children in his village. They needed more food than Yuuri felt he deserved. Every bite he took tasted dry in his mouth, knowing in the back of his mind, the children at home may be begging for second serving they would not get.

_Gosh what a horrible time this is._

* * *

The next morning, a servant tended to Yuuri's every needs. It was a new experience for Yuuri, to be pampered like a spoiled princess, and it made him feel awkward. He was used to tending for his own needs, for simple things like getting a towel to wash his face, instead of someone standing beside him with a towel in their hands.

Minami was his name. He was a cheery and happy going fellow, who loved to talk to Yuuri every chance he was allowed to. He talked to Yuuri about unusual things, and Yuuri found it endearing. The other servants he took notice, were more reserved and didn't talk as freely as Minami.

Minami kindly showed Yuuri around his quarters, the beautiful garden with a very small pond filled with large goldfishes and blooming flowers on the bank of the pond. He informed Yuuri the policies in being a concubine; what to do and what not to do.

"Sadly, only higher ranked concubines are allowed to wander outside of their quarters," Minami explained.

Yuuri's heart dropped, but he expected as much. "Then how is the Emperor supposed to call upon my service?" he asked.

"The Emperor will usually make his rounds with all the new concubine, but I've only seen him with his most favored concubine..."

_Then I would never have a chance in meeting the Emperor, with so many new concubines at his disposal. He'd probably stick with his most favorite. I can't compare to the others..._

Minami panicked seeing Yuuri's serious expression. "B-but eventually, you'll be able to meet him. He usually hosts a banquet with all the concubines invited to entertain the important guests. You'll definitely be able to shine and stand out, Master Yuuri!" 

Yuuri blinked at Minami's sudden outburst. He ruffled his hair affectionately, generous attempt to cheer him up.

"Thanks Minami."

In turn, Minami's eyes sparkled in joy.

"However, I don't understand why he asks for so many concubine candidates, when he has his most favorite?"

Minami huffed in agreement. "That's true, but with the previous Emperor's death, and with the newly crowned Emperor. The new Emperor thinks he has the right to demand for new set of concubines, because he just had been crowned."

"That's absurd for the Emperor to do something so rash like that," Yuuri muttered in disdain.

"Yes, but at that time, the previous Emperor's most trusted General left on a long expedition, leaving his only son full reign of the empire."

"And the court members let it slide? Unless they all had something to gain from the Emperor."

"No...the court members mysteriously disappeared the night the Emperor was coronated. There were no other members to keep the Emperor in check, and until recently there only a few court members were elected by the General himself."

 _Disappeared_ _?_

All of this seemed so unusual and suspicious. Yuuri decided not to dwell any further. He didn't need another part of something that didn't have to involve himself.

* * *

Yuuri couldn't help but be very grateful Minami was his personal servant. He frequently insisted Minami have dinner and breakfast with him, when there wasn't anyone checking up on them, of course. He considered Minami a younger brother, and Minami helped Yuuri deliver letters to his family, being the only only member besides his father who could write.

It was another afternoon, where Yuuri spent his idle time exercising and warming up, before he practiced his cerimonial dance in the garden. He had too much free time on his hands, and decided to make use of it by exercising. After being insulted on his weight, he felt the need to rid it. If the lanky man was a representation of the Emperor's taste, Yuuri needed the leverage to rise up in the ranks.

He didn't see anything bad about his weight, and supposed being a bit chubby on the side was healthy. Everything is for his family and the village's wellbeing. He didn't know when the support would end, and he could not allow himself to fail or put down over some simple comments.

_I need to get stronger._

Yuuri did another sit-up, his abdomen burning. A few more and he would start stretching for his dance.

From a young age, Yuuri was chosen by the current oracle to take over her role, when he turned of age. He would dance for the fall harvest, and for the early spring, where many of the villagers started to court one another. His role was to seek the God's blessing for the village through dance.

When he first learned of the spring dance, he became a blushing mess. It was a new and sensual experience for Yuuri, but held a lingering beautiful in the dance itself. The precision needed to pull off the sensual nature of the dance, and somehow remain its untainted purity was amazing. Yuuri for the first time, fell in love with the dance and the meaning behind it.

With the guidance of his teacher, he spent his childhood learning its intricate meaning, and difficult moves.

_"Back straight, head up! You're arms should be graceful as a swan's wings," his teacher's words pushed him to correct his mistakes. It was painful to maintain his position, but he saw beauty in it._

_Every movement had meaning. The swaying of his hips meant the sexual advances towards one's mate, and the graceful fluid-like movements of his arms represented purity of one's love towards its mate. The twirls and leaps Yuuri learned combined with the graceful motions of his arms and seductive swaying of his hips, all meant the undying passionate love for its mate._

_With that, Yuuri learned the art of untainted sensual love._

_"Beautiful Yuuri, just beautiful," he remembered his teacher praising him when he mastered the incredibly difficult dance._

He never got to dance it for his village, when the drought struck.

Now he had to practice it, in hopes even with one dance, it would provide the perfect opportunity to rise.

* * *

Viktor sighed in irritation. He was tired after his long expedition, and wanted more than to sleep, but the blasted Emperor summoned him for an audience.

"How did an incompetent pig become the Emperor?" Viktor muttered under his breath, as he strode down the long hallway. His deep crimson cape billowed behind his long strides capturing the attention of many servants.

He paid no mind to the giggling concubines when he past them, their low bows revealed too much of their cleavage.

"General Nikforov!" a sickly sweet voice called out to him, and if Viktor didn't have control over his emotions, he would have punched a hole in the wall by now. It would show whomever dared waste his precious time, an unspoken warning.

The concubine came running towards him, and even had the audacity to latch onto his arm, with her cleavage pressed against it. "I've missed you! I'm so happy you're ba—"

"Sorry, but my presence is requested by the Emperor," he explained pry her arms off him.

"Aww...Well, make sure you visit me!" she pouted.

Viktor withheld himself from making two holes in the wall.

"Get lost bitch. Can't you see Viktor's in a rush?" Yuri interrupted. His glare was a repellant to her, as she quickly left with her tail behind her legs.

It was Yuri's turn to glare at Viktor now. "What's taking you so long? The fat bastard is waiting for you, while whoring himself with another bitch," he scowled.

"Language Yuri," Viktor berated. "You should be careful in how you address the Emperor, especially when I'm not around," he warned.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just hurry your ass up, old man."

* * *

 

Viktor bowed in front of the Emperor, before giving the report of his expedition.

_The pig is growing fatter with every passing day, he mused._

"There are similar reports of an ongoing drought from various villages, your majesty."

"Oh?" The Emperor, didn't seemed to care too much about it as he busied himself with the giggling concubine on his lap.

His jaw clenched in anger.

_The Emperor seeks for my presence, yet he has the impudence to flirt with his concubine in dire times? If his father were alive, he'd drop dead again in shock after witnessing his only son's outrageous behavior._

"Your majesty, I hardly think its the right time to be...fancying with your lady. The situation is becoming worse, and many citizens are dying from famine. There have been sightings of revolts erupting from local towns and even in the capital. I have only managed to come with a temporary compromise to ease the restless citizens," Viktor informed through clenched teeth.

The Emperor's earlier playfulness came to a halt, prying the woman off his lap.

"So have you calmed the problem, Nikiforov?" he asked.

"Yes, howe—"

"Then all is good! We shall discuss this another time. I have another matter to tend to? Will you please excuse us General Nikiforov." he interrupted, before swooping his highly regarded concubine in his lap.

Apparently she was more important than the empire's wellbeing.

The giggling of the Emperor's slut and his revolting voice, echoed behind him as he left the throne room. This time, Viktor did indeed punch the wall, leaving in a noticeable dent, and reddening marks on his knuckles.

Viktor saw red, as he stormed his way through the inner palace, the servants and concubines alike making way for him.

Even Yuri knew to steer clear of an angry Viktor. He would have to wait until Viktor cooled his head, before he would be able to talk to him again.

_ Curse that fat pig! How incompetent must he be to not realize more than half of his subjects were trying to address many internal problems. Does he not fear his life if a coup d'etat were to happen? _

Viktor lost in thought, found himself to be in an unfamiliar part of the palace.

_Isn't this the..._  


_ Hmm? What's this? _

He saw a figure move from the corners of his eyes, and silently went to investigate it.

What he discovered was by far the most beautiful fairy dancing as if lost in its own world. He could feel his anger wash away, as he continued to watch the mysterious dancer. 

Viktor's eyes seemed to be glued to the figure, when he arched and twirled with such precision.

He had dark brown hair, with the softest looking brown eyes that reminded Viktor of rich melted chocolate. His pale unblemished skin, flushed a sensual pink, and his cheeks were dusted with a pretty peach color. Viktor's eyes followed the way his pink lips huffed every time he performed a graceful twirl.

When the mysterious dancer began swaying his hips in a sensual manner, but his arms moved in a fluid-like purity; something heated stirred within Viktor. He felt himself entrapped in the dancer's dangerously sensual dance, and approached him with caution. His eyes were closed, his hips swaying as if beckoning Viktor to do things to him he never ever thought to do.

When Yuuri reached near the end of his routine, his eyes fluttered open, only to combust into a thousand shades of red, when he saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at him.

_ How long has he been watching me? And how did he even come here? _

"That was beautiful," the stranger said, snapping Yuuri from his daze.

"T-thank you?" It came out more of a hesitant question than a reply.

The stranger gave Yuuri a charming smile, before taking his hands and kissing it.

Yuuri couldn't get any redder.

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki," he replied, the tingling sensation lingering on his hand more than it should.

"How come I've never seen you around before?" he asked, his index finger tapping against his chin. Viktor leaned his face, so that he could take a better look at Yuuri.

The proximity between was so close, that Yuuri could see his reflection in Viktor's eyes.

He pushed Viktor back, putting some distance between them. "I-I'm new. I came here not so long ago, to be the Emperor's concubine so I can help my family and my village," he explained.

"And they put you here?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know this place is the abandoned concubine quarter?" Viktor pointed out, watch Yuuri's face scrunch into surprise.

"N-No..."

His blue eyes seemed to be staring hard at Yuuri, causing him to squirm under his gaze. He couldn't decipher what Viktor was thinking.

"A skinny man with small eyes must have put you here, right?"

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Yes! How did you know?"

Viktor smiled seductively, "The man never had a keen eye for beautiful jewels like you, dear Yuuri."

The way Viktor spoke in a low husky manner, caused Yuuri's knees to go weak. He didn't know something like this could ever be possible.

_ He makes me blush a lot, much like a girl. _

"Could you dance once more? Please?" Viktor asks, his eyes gleaming.

Yuuri becomes petrified on the spot. He's never danced or had the chance to dance for a stranger, only for his family and in front of his teacher. He could feel himself sweat again, at the unexpected request.

"I-I don't t-think I can again. I'm kinda tired." Yuuri does not lie when he say's he isn't exhausted. He had been exercising the whole day, and his limbs felt like lead.

Viktor pouts, and its adorable.

_Could a grown man be cute when he pouts?"_  


"Then will you have the honor in dancing for me tomorrow?" he asks, pulling Yuuri into his embrace.

He tilts Yuuri's head, until their foreheads touches, leaving no words for Yuuri to decline.

Yuuri's face blossoms into a beautiful blush, and Viktor can't help but think its cute. Their faces are inches apart, and their breath even less. It takes an amazing amount of willpower to not kiss Yuuri right there.

With that, Viktor leaves Yuuri crumbling on the floor into a blushing mess, with a seductive promise to meet again tomorrow.

Yuuri has trouble snapping from his daze, when his heart beats wildly against his ribcage, and loud enough for it to resonate in his eardrums.

Yuuri excitedly awaits for tomorrow like never before.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I finished! I'm too tired. I now know the pain of being a fan-fiction writer. I had to rewrite this three times. I woke up at 5 to continue typing and fell asleep again.  
> Thank you for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This is one of the many AU stories I have planned. I planned on making this story into a very long one-shot, but in order to have a more fleshed out and compelling story, I would have to increase it to 3-5 chapters.  
> I am plan to write more Victuuri AU in the future, and have already planned most of the AU out.  
> If you're curious, this is AU # 8/13 I have prepare, so expect lots from me.  
> Kudos and comments help fuel me to write faster.  
> Please provide suggestions by commenting or messaging me personally.  
> Thanks again.


End file.
